


[allz]瘾(1)

by Tosia_vincent



Category: Zack - Fandom, allZ, allZack, angels of death - Fandom, 杀戮天使
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosia_vincent/pseuds/Tosia_vincent
Summary: *就是为了爽一下*OOC有*涉及NP，强迫｜慎入
Relationships: allZ - Relationship, allZack - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	[allz]瘾(1)

Occasion 1-1  
“可恶...混蛋，住手！”有些低哑的少年音传到身后男人的耳中，反倒是成了情欲的催化剂，他顶着Zack后臀的巨物似乎又胀大了些。  
“别动，你不想被他们注意到吧。”男人隔着单薄的衣料贴近了Zack的耳根，悄声道。  
纵使隔了层帽子，他呼吸间碰洒的热气仍是几乎都冲在了Zack敏感的耳际，Zack烦躁地转了转身体，却被男人一把揽住了细瘦的腰部，反倒是被迫离得对方愈发近了。  
Zack再度使劲挣了挣手腕，徒劳的发现还是挣不脱那副手铐，甚至连削瘦的腕部缠绕着的厚重绷带都被磨破了，仍然脱不出去。  
这家伙不知道给他打了什么东西，现在他的腿根本使不出多大力气...该死的，待会有力气了他绝对要砍死这个混蛋！  
“在想什么呢——”猛然一把探入身前少年的长裤，沿着臀线一路到了股沟深处的穴口，男人拖长了音调，带着一丝轻蔑笑道，“听说你是杀人狂？你怎么杀，用这里杀死我吗——”  
他怀着恶意在Zack的穴口画着圈，随后直接探了进去。  
“倒是紧得很，看来你的确具备杀死我的本领嘛。”感受到包裹住手指的内壁火热而紧致，虽说干涩得很，但男人还是毫不吝啬地称赞了一句，  
“混蛋...马上就砍死你！！”Zack呜咽了一声，身后被异物进入的感觉过分清晰，这让他本能地感到恐惧。  
“哟，还有力气嘛。”见他这副模样，男人轻笑了一声，加快了手上的动作，几秒后直接一把抽出，将早已硬挺发紫的巨物直接贯穿入内。  
“唔！”Zack猛然惊叫，他突然开始剧烈地挣扎起来，企图让身后强硬贯穿的男人退出去，却是徒劳无功。  
男人眼睛微眯，一把捂住了身前少年的口，开始猛烈冲撞起来。  
这头的动静丝毫不小，前座的男人显然已经注意到身后少年被顶弄地前后耸动的模样了。他不动声色地换了个位置，坐到了正在操弄少年的男人旁座，点了根烟。  
“...一起吗？”他吐了个烟圈，不动声色地拉开了裤链，露出了早已抬头的部位。  
“哈，来啊，听说这家伙还是个杀人狂，看他现在这样子，怕不是用这里杀人吧！”语罢他骤然使力向上狠狠顶弄了一下，感受到Zack呜呜咽咽的声音，他突然勾起一抹带着色情意味的笑容，放开了捂住对方嘴巴的手。  
“唔...混蛋...你给我，哈啊，出去！”被颠簸地几乎语调散乱，Zack此刻丝毫构不成威胁的话语中夹杂着一丝他不愿承认的甜腻呻吟。  
意识到这一点，Zack死命咬住了下唇，竭力抑制住了自己。  
似乎被Zack身后拷住的双手硌到了腹部，男人分神掏出了钥匙，开了手铐。却在Zack反应过来想要挣脱的刹那，又掏出了枚小针管，一下扎入了Zack细瘦的手臂。  
“混...蛋...唔！”支支吾吾地愤恨开口，Zack竭力抑制住下身异样的快感，本想握紧拳头，却骤然发现自己丝毫使不上力，“你...给我打了什么！”  
“一点能让你听话的药剂而已——”男人将Zack的双腿抬起，朝向了身旁的人。  
早已按耐不住的男子一把捏断了烟头，配合着无视了Zack的挣扎脱掉了他的裤子，凑近了对方。  
Zack试图抗拒，却丝毫不起作用。帽沿旁罩不住的几缕碎发随着他的动作散下来，眸中含着水雾的模样反倒是增长了旁座男人的施虐欲。  
他凑近了Zack，抓住Zack的脑袋望了两秒，突然猛的一把拽下了他的帽子，将人摁向自己的下身。  
“来，张嘴！”他弯腰凑近了Zack，将自己的巨物顶端沿着Zack紧闭的唇画着圈。  
Zack死死抿着唇，企图阻止对方的侵入。  
男人等的不耐烦了，索性一把捏住Zack的下巴，趁他张口的关头直冲而入。  
Zack瞳孔缩小了一瞬，他下意识想要发狠咬断对方的命根，却因为喉部被顶弄着而无力闭口，咽不下的涎水顺着唇角淌下，平添一丝淫秽。  
感受到了被湿润口腔内壁包裹的快感，男人开始加速抽插起来。他扣着Zack的发丝逼迫他前后含弄自己的阳根，时不时前后用力挺弄两下，直捣深喉。  
抱着Zack的男人突然加速抽插了十几下，随后伴随着男人的一声舒畅喘息，一股热流径直碰洒进Zack的肠道内。他瞳孔乍然放大，喉部不由一阵紧缩，刺激的在他口中奋进的男人暗骂一声也射了出来。  
Zack被滚烫的精液呛到了，他伏在男人腿上开始费力咳嗽，身体也不由自主地开始下滑。  
“一起吗？”刚刚释放完的男人一把托起了将要滑下去的少年的腰部，向着一边被少年的咳嗽声吸引来的男人邀请道。  
男人望了望这头的场景，不假思索地挤了个位置，也加入了进来。


End file.
